This application relates to fishing equipment, and in particular to suspending weights used to position a lure or bait at a desired depth in the water. In many instances when fishing it is often necessary to position the lure or bait at a predetermined depth beneath the surface of the water. In many cases this depth can be far below the surface. If trolling a great deal of weight can be required.
The downrigger is typically a winch like apparatus that includes a line or cable wound on a spool and that can be fed out to a desired length. The cable terminates at a fixture that includes a first attachment point for a weight and a second attachment point for a fishing line. A weight is attached to the terminal fixture. The fishing line that includes the lure or bait is also attached to the terminal fixture by way of a releasable clip. The releasable clip is designed so that the pressure applied to the fishing line when a fish strikes the lure releases the fishing line from the terminal fixture. The fisherman is then left to play and land the fish without the significant added weight of the downrigger weight.
It is normal practice to attach the downrigger weight to the terminal fixture by what is referred to as a snubber. When fishing in the ocean or other large bodies of water waves often cause sudden movement of the boat and the attached arm that suspends the downrigger. If the downrigger weight is “rigidly” attached to the terminal fixture the sudden movement of the boat can transmit sharp shocks to the fishing line and cause it to break or to release from the terminal device. A snubber is used to prevent those shocks from breaking the relatively light fishing line or prematurely releasing the fishing line from the terminal device. Snubbers also serve as a severable link between the weight and the downrigger in case the weight becomes entangled and can't be freed. In addition the snubber will electrically isolate the weight from the remainder of the downrigger and fishing equipment.
Prior art snubbers consist of a single strand of elastic material fitted with a connector on each end. The connectors are used to attach the snubber to the terminal device on one end and the downrigger weight on the other end. Prior art snubbers are problematic for several reasons. First, they stretch too much, especially when heavy downrigger weights are used. As the weights are lifted from the water prior art snubbers stretch to the point where either the weight is not clear of the water. Even if the weight is clear of the water, in rough water it is prone to violent swings that can result in the weight hitting and damaging the boat. This poses a significant risk to the boat and its occupants, especially when fishing far from shore.
Prior art snubbers are also deficient in that while they are elastic and spread out the sharp energy spikes associated with sudden shocks, they don't effectively reduce the total energy delivered to the downrigger. The energy is delivered in a series of lower energy spikes, i.e. bounces, as the elastic snubber stretches and contracts. While it is better that the weight bounces several times and transmits less shock to the downrigger with each bounce, it would be preferable if the shock energy could be dissipated.
A need therefore exists for an improved snubber that provides shock and electrical isolation between the weight and downrigger, and which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.